


Noise

by lilucath



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Multi, its sad okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilucath/pseuds/lilucath
Summary: Angsty quick HC written because the GC "wanted some angst and death"Patterson/Zapata





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Anya

Everything inside her was so loud. All her thoughts seemed to scream at her. It hurt. 

Patterson couldn’t breathe when Tasha in the room. She hated it. She hated her. But mostly she hated that she couldn’t breathe when she was away. These past few days with her being angry at her for keeping things from her had been torture. Torture because of all the anger still bubbling inside her and torture because seeing the pain in Tasha’s eyes made her only feel worse.

It was as if her heart clenched together painfully whenever she looked at her. It was even worst when she looked back. She could see the redness in her eyes, how puffy they were from crying. 

Had it been possible tor her to ignore the stinging she had felt whenever Tasha looked at Reade now it felt like she was burning alive. The feelings that rushed through her whenever she saw them together, consuming her every thought, had been difficult to identify. 

Patterson had never been a jealous person, but now all she wanted was for Tasha to be next to her, while also wishing her to hell. Her inner turmoil threatened to rip her apart. She wanted to scream and yell and show how angry she was at the world. Instead she kept it inside. Swallowing it all down as if it wasn’t eating her insides. 

She had spend the entire day distracted, her mind being unable to focus on anything besides Tasha Zapata.

Only the sound of gunshots ripped from her thoughts and she looked up from the tablet she was holding to the building her team has ran into a few minutes ago. 

She could see people moving on the roof. A few of them clearly FBI with their guns drawn as they slowly made their way across the roof following two suspects. 

Patterson immediately knew which one of them was Tasha. The way she moved Patterson knew by heart, had she absentmindedly studied her often enough to be able to pick Tasha out of any crowd. 

The next thing she heard was yelling as the FBI had reached the two suspects and made an attempt to apprehend them. The yelling was followed by more gunshots and a scream. 

Patterson didn’t even realize it was her own scream. 

A tussle had ensued on the roof and Tasha was now hanging from the side of the building only one hand still holding onto the roof while her gun fell and fell until it hit the ground. 

Patterson’s feet were frozen. She couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything. All she did was scream Tasha’s name.

And then Tasha’s hand let got of the roof and everything was silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said: Blame Anya
> 
> Also I haven't watched in like a month so idk whats going on at all, just got that Patterson was mad at Tasha xD


End file.
